


Number801

by kugure



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OT5, Polyamory, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Compilation of offscreen stories of Yuzuki Natsusa, Shingyouji Seiichirou, Ueoka Ibuki, Tsuru Yasunari and Mashiro Yuu.Not in chronological order. Forever ongoing.
Relationships: Mashiro Yuu/Tsuru Yasunari, Shingyouji Seiichirou/Mashiro Yuu, Shingyouji Seiichirou/Tsuru Yasunari, Shingyouji Seiichirou/Ueoka Ibuki, Tsuru Yasunari/Yuzuki Natsusa, Ueoka Ibuki/Mashiro Yuu, Ueoka Ibuki/Tsuru Yasunari, Ueoka Ibuki/Yuzuki Natsusa, Yuzuki Natsusa/Mashiro Yuu, Yuzuki Natsusa/Shingyouji Seiichirou, Yuzuki Natsusa/Shingyouji Seiichirou/Ueoka Ibuki/Tsuru Yasunari
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do Ibuki and Sei do when Natsusa is not around?
> 
> Totally self-indulgent.
> 
> I also noticed that Ao3 gave the wrong spelling for Seiichirou's name. It's supposed to be Shingyouji Seiichirou instead of Jingyouji Seiichirou, based on the [official web](https://number24-anime.com/character/seiichiroushingyouji/). Does anyone know who should I contact to revise that?

Ibuki was hella bored. Natsusa hadn’t replied to his texts, but it was normal since the guy was still helping Yasunari with his training so there was no way he would check on his phone. His cats didn’t want anything to do with him for the time being and napping instead, and Ibuki really wanted to see Natsusa and probably buggered him to cook him something. But he couldn’t do that when he was still training with Yasunari unless Ibuki wanted to be chewed alive.

He sighed, got up from his couch and grabbed his jacket. Probably Sei was free. He could hang out with him instead. So he did just that, went to the dormitory to hunt for Sei.

True to his expectations, Sei was there, in his room, alone, reading a book. His glasses perched on his handsome face and he looked at Ibuki with the signature blank expression of his.

“Natsu’s not here,” he said, voice monotone as Ibuki entered the room.

“I know,” he responded, wiggling his phone at Sei’s direction. “He’s training with Yasunari. He told me.”

Sei didn’t respond again, but his expression was enough telling that he was asking why he was here then when Natsu was clearly not here.

“I’m bored,” Ibuki admitted, plopped himself down on Sei’s bed next to the full-back who fixed his glasses and closed his book.

“We can play Mario Kart if you want.”

Ibuki grinned at the younger guy. “Hell yeah,” and settled on bed to give more room for Sei so he could sit or lay down next to him. Sei opted for the later one, laying on his front like Ibuki, their shoulder touched as they both set up the game.

“What were you reading by the way?” Ibuki asked, tongue between his lips as he tried to pick his character. He usually went with Yoshi, but he felt like something different today.

“For mandatory English class.”

“Oh, I can always tutor you in that if you want. Better me than Ethan anyway. That guy is a hopeless native I can’t even anymore,” he said, took a glance at Sei and grinned. “You know what? If you beat me in three consecutive races, I would do all your English assignment.”

Sei didn’t answer, but Ibuki noticed the glint in his eyes, made him chuckled as he finally pressed on Yoshi’s icon then started the race.

There was a time when hanging out with Sei without Natsusa was just plain awkward. Ibuki loved to talk, but Sei obviously didn’t and it made Ibuki felt self-conscious. But over the years, he had learned how to read Sei’s expression and gesture. He would never be as good as Natsusa at it, but he knew Sei almost as long as Natsusa knew Sei so he didn’t have any difficulties anymore. And Ibuki also realized that Sei always let him talk and listening to what he was saying as well. Sei wasn’t a bad companion at all and Ibuki had grown to love his presence when he wanted something calming.

“Oh shit, that fucking blue shell is illegal, Sei! How dare you!” Ibuki yelled into the screen and tried to knee Sei on his hips for some revenge but Sei didn’t even move. That brat. Ibuki wasn’t giving up though, now climbing on Sei’s back and tried to distract him though to no avail.

Somehow, after few races, they ended up racing and wrestling against each other on the bed, limbs tangled and Sei’s glasses askew, and that was how Natsusa found them when he opened Sei’s door.

“I can’t condone this behavior of my boyfriends trying to kill each other,” Natsusa said, raised an eyebrow at them as he closed the door.

Ibuki didn’t respond, grabbed the controller out of Sei’s hand by biting on his neck and slipped his hand through his shirt to tickle him. When Sei let go, Ibuki yelled victoriously and turned to Natsusa.

“We’re not killing each other. This is just foreplay before we’re having the hottest sex ever without you.”

“Oh, do go on. Let me film it and I can sell it to help with the club’s fund. I bet it will go viral.”

Ibuki noticed Sei shifted under him and a moment later Natsusa’s said, “Yasunari is showering. I was just done and wanna check up on you.” Guess that was the answer to the unspoken question from Sei.

“Ibuki-senpai, let’s move to your apartment after this? I can cook dinner for everyone.”

“Ooooh I love that idea.” Ibuki nuzzled deeper to Sei’s neck. The full-back always smelled good and he was comfy. “You guys should stay over too.”

“Great.” Natsusa clapped and smiled at them. “Now, do you want to postpone what are you doing until tonight, or I should leave you to continue?”

Ibuki glanced at Sei who glanced back at him. “Erm, we can wait.”

Natsusa smiled wider. “Very well then. Come on. Ibuki-senpai is buying us all the groceries.”

“I am?” Ibuki asked dumbly but followed both of his boyfriends out of the room.

“Well, I cook. Sei and Yasunari do dishes. So, make yourself useful and provide for your boyfriends.”

“Why can’t I do dishes instead? Why I have to spoil you brats all the time? Oh my God, spoiling you two is enough to make me poor and now there’s Yasunari too? We’re so not adding more boyfriend to this bunch,” he complained half-heartedly, but deep down, he was very happy with this arrangement. He could pay for them all anyway.

And Ibuki was sure Natsusa knew that very well because he just laughed as he slapped Ibuki’s ass.

Well, good thing he was actually happy though, because Natsusa could be very vicious if he wanted to and Ibuki didn’t want to be at the end of that viciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki and Yasunari without Natsusa and Sei. 
> 
> Maybe Ibuki would get another cat and named it Harumaki.

When Ibuki woke up the next morning, his Alaska King size bed was almost empty. The fact that it was almost empty usually didn’t surprise him though, because usually his cats climbed up sometime during the night to curl with him. But this morning, aside from Mikan and Toriten—yes, he knew. He named them after Natsusa’s and Sei’s favorite food. So what. He missed them so badly when he did the stupid thing and left them after the accident, so when he got cats because he was lonely, he couldn’t help but named them after something that reminded him of the loves of his life—there was also someone else.

No, not someone else. Yasunari. Ibuki recognized the mop of red hair.

Ibuki blinked himself awake, yawned and stretched a little before he focused back on Yasunari who was still messing with his phone.

“Morning,” he greeted, and Yasunari answered, “Morning,” without looking away from his phone.

“Natsusa and Sei?”

“Left for doctor’s appointment.”

“Oh.” Ibuki vaguely remembered Natsusa mentioned it the night before. He felt bad because he didn’t wake up to see them leave. Or probably even take them to the hospital. But probably Natsusa didn’t wake him up on purpose? God knows what would happen if Ibuki was there for the doctor’s appointment. He would probably have another breakdown.

Ibuki nuzzled his pillow that still smelled like Natsusa’s shampoo before turning to look at Yasunari again. If he had to admit, it was actually pretty awkward since Yasunari was new into this while Ibuki, Natsusa and Sei had most of their life to master the art of three-way relationship. He was new to this four-way relationship too. But he was willing to make an effort.

Because Natsusa liked Yasunari and Yasunari liked Natsusa. And that was enough for him. If Yasunari didn’t want to do anything with him or Sei, that was okay too. Sei and he could deal. He and Sei only started fooling around a few years after they were in a relationship anyway, before it was only Natsusa and Sei or Natsusa and him.

And to be honest, he was glad that last night things didn’t go to heated between them. Mostly it was Natsusa making out with Yasunari while Sei and he cuddled before they were all falling asleep. He still didn’t know how the logistics would work for them, despite the Alaska King size bed which was big enough for the four of them to sleep together comfortably.

“You have class?”

Yasunari shook his head. “Not until after lunch.”

“Did Natsusa make breakfast already? I can fix something if he hasn’t. Only cereals though.”

“Sounds good to me.”

And at that, he pushed himself up from the bed, walked out of the room with Yasunari following behind him. He saw Mikan and Toriten napping in a patch of morning light and he chuckled at them.

“Can you help filling Mikan and Toriten’s bowls with water and food?” he asked, as he opened the cabinet to look for his box of cereals. “Their stuff is in that cupboard.” He gestured towards the cupboard across the kitchen.

Yasunari did what he asked, and both Mikan and Toriten warmed up to him as he watched them eating.

“They kinda look like Natsusa and Seiichirou,” he commented and Ibuki burst out laughing.

“Well, I did get them after I kinda broke up with them,” Ibuki told him, poured the cereals to the bowls for them and went hunting the milk in the fridge. “I felt lonely.”

Yasunari looked up from the floor. “The time when you left the club.”

Ibuki smiled sadly at them and nodded. If it was someone else, he wouldn’t want to have this conversation. But Ibuki wanted Yasunari to know. He deserved to know.

“It was a mess. I was so stupid, which Natsusa will never let go of. The thing is, he doesn’t even mad at me for the fact that I caused that accident. He got mad because I quit rugby.” Ibuki chuckled shortly. “He wants me to grovel because of me quitting. And Sei wants me to grovel for leaving them, in his own silent way of course. I’m still trying to make it up to them.”

Yasunari stood up and sat down across Ibuki on the kitchen table. When Ibuki took a glance at him, the guy looked like he was thinking hard about something. Ibuki put his share of cereal in front of him and asked, “Penny for your thought?”

Yasunari shook his head. “Nothing.”

Ibuki tried so hard not to roll his eyes. “Hey, if you want us to work, communication is important. God help me Sei is already so bad at it and even Natsusa is bad at it too sometimes. It feels like I’m the only one who makes an effort to communicate here. Start talking, Yasunari.” He pointed at him with his spoon until Yasunari sighed and gave in.

“I was thinking whether it’s the right time to bring me into this… relationship while you three are obviously still working on fixing… stuff.”

Oh. That was quite thoughtful of him.

“Nah, don’t worry about that,” Ibuki said, continued eating and nudged Yasunari to start eating as well. “Natsusa talked to us about it and both Sei and I don’t mind. Besides,” he added, grinning predatorily at Yasunari, “I’ve checked you out in the shower the other day. And I quite like what I see.”

Yasunari blushed but forced a frown on his face to hide it. Which was a useless effort, but made him looked even more adorable and Ibuki grinned wider.

“Also, don’t think of it as a burden,” Ibuki said again after a big spoonful of cereal. Yasunari threw him a judging look, but he ignored that. Natsusa’s judging look was more lethal so he was immune to others. Still, he swallowed his food before started talking again, “I mean, Sei and I didn’t even start having a relationship too right of the bat. And both Sei and I also don’t mind if you ended up don’t want us like you want Natsusa. We’re cool at sharing. As long as you and Natsusa are happy.” He smiled widely at Yasunari, hoping it could convince him.

Yasunari was still looking at him with a frown, but then he cleared his throat and said, “I—I think both of you and Shingyouji-senpai are attractive too,” before he blushed and ducked his head, focused on his cereal.

_Damn. This kid is so adorable._

Ibuki decided to not tease him for now though. “Hey,” he said instead, “What’s your favorite food?”

Yasunari looked puzzled at his question, but he answered it still. “ _Nama harumaki_ —fresh spring roll.”

Ibuki nodded, and continued eating. Maybe he would get another cat and named it Harumaki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among the three of them, it was Sei who got jealous the easiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of inspired by conversation with [Cattleya](https://twitter.com/dita_timerz) XD

When Ibuki saw Sei walking home by himself, he automatically jogged to catch up with him. “Hey,” he said when he finally reached him. Sei had his _gakuran_ unbuttoned, and his hair was wet from the shower. Obviously he was just done with the rugby club. God, how Ibuki missed rugby. But since he got remedial exams for a few subjects, he had to miss practice until he got his mark back on track. And now, instead of attending rugby practice, he was just finished with his remedial exam. 

“Where’s Natsusa?”

Sei didn’t answer immediately. He just kept on walking, and only answered when they turned in the corner. “Madoka,” that was the only thing he said.

At first, Ibuki was thinking about _Madoka Magica_ , this anime that Natsusa made them watch a few weeks ago, and he was sure both he and Sei were pretty traumatized over it—why Natsusa loved it was beyond understanding. Wait. Maybe he could understand why that brat loved it. But as he assessed Sei’s expression, he didn’t think that he was talking about that anime. And then he remembered Hongou Madoka, their _senpai._

And now, realization dawned on Ibuki. “Ah,” he said, nodded in understanding. Now that he knew the root of the problem, he noticed that Sei looked extremely pissed. Well, his expression when he was pissed wasn’t any different from his regular expression, but years knowing him, Ibuki kind of could tell.

Among the three of them, it was Sei who got jealous the easiest. Especially when if it was related to Natsusa. And since they entered high school and met Madoka, the guy had gotten on Sei’s nerves pretty bad. He was so touchy-feely towards Natsusa, always in his space all the time, and being awfully clingy. So of course Sei got jealous. In Sei’s world, the only one who could be clingy to Natsusa was only Ibuki since Sei himself wasn’t a clingy person by default. Ibuki had to admit that he felt overly smug over this acceptance.

But back to the matter at hand.

Ibuki nudged Sei’s shoulder, then slipped his hand around Sei’s back so he could pull him closer to him by his waist. “You know, if Natsusa doesn’t like how Madoka is overly clingy to him, he will tell him to back off,” he said. “Or, if you don’t like it, you can always tell Natsusa that you don’t like it. I’m sure he will understand and respect your feeling.”

Sei didn’t respond. No surprise there. But Ibuki watched his expression changed from murderous to slightly relax. Good progress.

Ibuki squeezed Sei’s waist before letting him go, but Sei didn’t make any move to distance himself properly from Ibuki, kept walking next to him while their fingers brushed against each other. Ibuki couldn’t help but grab his hand and held it as they walked. “Talk to him. Okay? Just put it in our chat group so I can back you up there.” Ibuki was actually okay with everyone else being clingy with Natsusa, as long as they didn’t make Natsusa uncomfortable. Though, he knew Natsusa could always defend himself. Hell, the guy was never afraid to say no when he really didn’t like it. But he was willing to back Sei up if he needed, especially when he knew that Sei was so damn bad with words. And Natsusa somehow became bad with words and bad at reading the atmosphere too whenever it was related to Sei. The two were actually hopeless. Good thing Ibuki was there for them.

“Just talk to him. We’ll be fine,” Ibuki said again, and this time, he got a faint nod from Sei.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsusa felt pretty self-conscious when Sei started to undress him. It wasn’t the first time. Sei had been helping him clean up when he couldn’t move, so his scar wasn’t a new sight to him, but this time, it was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Cattleya's art](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/79704970).

Natsusa felt pretty self-conscious when Sei started to undress him. It wasn’t the first time. Sei had been helping him clean up when he couldn’t move, so his scar wasn’t a new sight to him, but this time, it was different.

Sei was undressing him for other purposes than cleaning him up.

Natsusa was only able to move his body properly a few days ago, and now Sei was hanging out in his room to do his homework, but somehow, they ended up making out, and it had escalated. Natsusa didn’t want it to stop though. He missed this. But still, he felt self-conscious.

What if Sei changed his mind after seeing Natsusa’s scar? Seeing it while cleaning him up was okay, but maybe seeing it when they were about to have sex was not okay. Would never be okay even. And Natsusa couldn’t handle the rejection. Ibuki had left them. He couldn’t stand Sei leaving him too.

Natsusa squirmed a little, but Sei slipped behind him gracefully, made Natsusa’s breath hitched when he felt Sei filling him up, and circled his arms around Natsusa’s waist. Then slowly, one of his hand moved up, trailed Natsusa’s stomach and torso before ending up holding his jaw. And Natsusa felt Sei started to nose his neck, before leaving soft kisses along the scar on his neck.

“Sei,” Natsusa gasped, his body jerked a little when he realized where Sei had been kissing. He didn’t know it made him sensitive because he couldn’t actually feel things in his scar, but somehow, somehow he could feel Sei’s kisses there. Each one of them. So tenderly.

Natsusa moaned, and Sei’s soft kisses turned into gentle bites as his other hand stroke along Natsusa’s length. Natsusa moved his hips voluntarily, meeting Sei’s stroke and also trying to make Sei slid into him deeper than he already was.

As Natsusa felt the first sensation of a tongue on his scar, he moaned louder and his whole body gave in as he shot his release on Sei’s palm. Sei didn’t stop though, kept moving behind him, gently and carefully, but it still sent Natsusa’s over the edge. It didn’t take long before Natsusa felt Sei’s body shuddered behind him, and what was left afterward was just their heaving breathing, limbs still tangled together.

At some point, Sei laid them both comfortably on the bed and pulled out so that Natsusa could turn around and face him.

Natsusa moved his fingers up to trace Sei’s face, and whispered, “I miss Ibuki-senpai.”

Sei didn’t answer, but he closed his eyes and Natsusa understood that it was his own way to say that yes, he missed Ibuki too. Natsusa hoped he came back to them soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was one summer in junior high when Natsusa stopped calling Ibuki 'oniichan'.

It all started when Ibuki just came back from overseas, after spending the whole summer there with his family. It was around the time when he was in his second year of junior high school, and he was very excited to see Natsusa and Sei again after _so long_. He had been missing them like crazy.

So, first day back to school, Ibuki went down from the second floor where all the second year’s classes were, to the first floor for the first years, and dashed towards Natsusa and Sei’s classroom.

The two were there, sitting by the window and Ibuki grinned widely upon seeing them.

“Hey!” he greeted cheerfully.

Sei looked at him with his blank face, which wasn’t surprising, but he kind of expected Natsusa to beam at him. However, Natsusa didn’t do that. He just looked at him, and said politely, “Ibuki- _senpai_ ,” in response to his cheerful greeting.

_That_ was the thing that shocked Ibuki the most. 

Because before today, Natsusa always called him Ibuki- _oniichan_. Not _senpai_. Never _senpai_. _What did the heck happen?_

“Did—did I do something wrong?” he automatically asked, nervous towards Natsusa’s cool response and the new way he called him. “What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Natsusa said, didn’t look at him and focus back on his textbook, most likely getting ready for the first class in the morning. “But the bell is almost ringing and I suggest you go back to your class before it’s late.”

It was a clear dismissal. Which Natsusa never, ever did to him before this.

Was he mad that he went abroad for months? But he couldn’t actually do anything about it, could he? He was only thirteen, there was no way his parents would leave him alone in Japan for months. If he was in high school already, maybe, but he wasn’t in high school yet. What should he do to make Natsusa stopped being mad at him?

Ibuki turned his gaze towards Sei who was still staring back at him, just as expressionless as before, but other than that, he offered nothing.

The bell rang.

“Go,” Natsusa said again, pushed him towards the door, and Ibuki couldn’t help but walk back to his room with a miserable feeling.

*

Ibuki guessed Natsusa would be back to normal in few days. Maybe he needed an out. Enough until he forgave Ibuki for whatever he did wrong. But no. The cold response stayed for _a whole month_. The most miserable month of Ibuki’s young life.

“What did I do?” he finally broke, pleaded to Natsusa. They were in Ibuki’s room, trying to do their homework and sometimes Ibuki taught them a little because he had learned it the previous year, but Natsusa was still so damn cold towards him. Still calling him _senpai_ , still being snappy at him, and even though Ibuki had bought Natsusa’s a lot of his favorite oranges the other day, Natsusa still being mean. “What did I do wrong? And what should I do for you to forgive me?”

He knew he sounded desperate and pathetic, but he couldn’t help it.

Natsusa pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Which made him sounded older than twelve years old, but Ibuki knew that gesture meant that Natsusa was being somehow disappointed. It made Ibuki’s heart heavy.

“I’m sorry,” Ibuki finally said, looking down.

But then he noticed that Natsusa had moved, scooted closer to him so that now they were sitting face to face on the floor with their knees touched.

“I’m not actually mad,” Natsusa said.

Ibuki looked up. “But you don’t call me _oniichan_ anymore.” He realized he kind of sounded like a five-year-old, but it was Natsusa he was talking to. And Sei was there too, leaning against the bed, still reading his book and seemed like he was minding his own business even though Ibuki knew he was actually listening.

“I know,” Natsusa said, calm. He was staring at Ibuki with his intense green eyes. “I stopped calling you _oniichan_ because I don’t want to be seen as your little brother.”

That? _Hurt_. It even made Ibuki being a loss for words. They had been friends for a few years now since elementary school, the two joining rugby club so that they could play together, and Ibuki thought they liked him enough to keep being friends with after all this time. Especially Natsusa, who loved to learn new rugby moves with him. But now? Having Natsusa admitting that he didn’t want to be seen as Ibuki’s little brother?

Ibuki’s thought was ready to spiral down even worse, but then Natsusa reached his hand and tangled their fingers together. His green eyes were still locked on Ibuki intensely.

“I don’t want to be seen as your little brother, because I want to be something else for you,” Natsusa said.

It took a while to understand what Natsusa was saying, but when he did, he felt all the blood went to his face, and he gaped at the younger boy, before looking at Sei, extremely flustered. Sei was still acting as cool as usual, as if he heard nothing. Which was impossible. Because he was there. Two feet away. He must have heard Natsusa freaking confessed to him.

At his lack of response, Natsusa gave him a small smile, ready for rejection, so Ibuki quickly shook his head.

“No, I’m—I’m okay with no longer being a big brother figure for you,” he quickly said. “I want to be whatever you want.”

And finally, finally Natsusa beamed at him. “Now, Ibuki- _senpai_ , you should teach me how to do this formula. Sei and I have been having difficulties.”

So, yeah. The change over that summer in junior high? Ibuki didn’t actually mind at all. He would rather be Ibuki- _senpai_ for the rest of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasunari knew Ibuki was rich. But there should be a limit, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by number24's drama CD where Sei casually said 「伊吹さん、車を買いましょう。」like Ibuki was his own personal bank.

"Ibuki- _ senpai _ , buy me those wagyu beef." 

"Ibuki- _ san _ , let's buy a new TV." 

"Ibuki- _ senpai _ , I never try Dom Pérignon. Buy me?" 

Yasunari only started being in a relationship with Natsusa, Ibuki and Seiichirou, and now that he hang out with them pretty often, he realized how easy Natsusa and Seiichirou asked Ibuki to buy them stuff. Expensive stuff. Very expensive stuff. Yasunari was pretty sure it wasn't normal for a barely legal guy to ask his boyfriend to buy him  _ Dom Pérignon _ , which was one of the most expensive champagne. 

Well, Seiichirou didn't ask as much Natsusa did, but still. 

The thing was, Ibuki didn't even seem to  _ mind.  _ He did grumble sometimes, but he did it  _ fondly _ and then he even let Natsusa take his credit card with him whenever they were shopping for groceries. At this point, Yasunari was sure Natsusa could forge Ibuki's signature in his sleep. 

Yasunari knew Ibuki was rich. But there should be a  _ limit _ , right?

Yasunari watched Natsusa stood between Ibuki's legs who was sitting on the couch with his legs spread wide, as the manager groped Ibuki's pants, in search of his wallet. 

"Got it," he said after he managed to pull it out of Ibuki's back pocket. Ibuki just watched him in amusement as Natsusa rummaged through the wallet and only gave it back after he took out the credit card. "Sei and I are buying groceries. You two have fun while we're out." He leaned down to kiss Ibuki's forehead before he approached Yasunari to give him the same forehead kiss and walked out of the room. 

Seiichirou was following behind him, stopped by Ibuki to kiss him on the lips and gave Yasunari a soft kiss on his cheek.

Yasunari still had his attention on Ibuki though, who was still watching TV like his boyfriends didn't just rob him. 

"What?" Ibuki finally asked, turned his head at Yasunari.

Yasunari almost held back, but Ibuki did say that he should say what he had in mind because communication was important, so he asked, "You do realize that Natsusa and Seiichirou are both always asking you to buy stuff, right? Expensive ones nonetheless." 

Ibuki blinked at him, and then nodded. "Yeah?" he responded, as if he didn't realize what was wrong with that. And to emphasize that, he continued with, "You wanna buy something too? Natsu got my card. Just text him what you want and he can grab it." 

_ God. This guy was unbelievable.  _

"No, I don't need to but anything but—you know that's kinda unhealthy, right? You spoiled them too much. You bought Natsusa Dom Pérignon. You bought a new TV the other day because Seiichirou asked. That's…  _ too much _ ." 

Ibuki blinked again, and then chuckled. "It reminds me. Sei asked me to buy a car when we were in high school once."

_ "He what?!"  _

"I didn't buy it because I didn't have a driving license back then. But now…" 

Yasunari groaned when Ibuki trailed off. "You seriously spoiled them too much." 

Ibuki chuckled again, reached out to pull Yasunari's body closer to him so they could cuddle on the couch while watching TV, and Yasunari let him. Ibuki's frame wasn't as bulky as he was, but Ibuki was the best cuddler. 

"I actually don't mind," Ibuki said. "I have the money, and it's not like they ask expensive things every day. I just love providing for them, you know. Has been like that since the first time we met." Ibuki started stroking his hair and Yasunari relaxed even more. "You can always ask things to me too, you know." 

Yasunari hummed, though he didn't think he would be asking Ibuki as easily as Natsusa and Seiichirou. He didn't feel comfortable to do that. But if Ibuki was really okay, then he had no reason to be annoyed, did he? 

"I have a driving license now. I can afford a car. Open your phone, Yasunari—I left mine in our bedroom—and start looking for a car, you pick the model."

Yasunari choked on his spit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They ended up buying a car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was actually a usual sight for Ibuki. 
> 
> Natsusa and Seiichirou in his bathroom, with Seiichirou sitting on a tool in front of Natsusa, and Natsusa holding a pair of scissors in his hand, both facing the big mirror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this stressful time, I would love to spread as much positivity as possible and I hope this short fic can help cheer you up even a little :)

It was actually a usual sight for Ibuki. 

Natsusa and Seiichirou in his bathroom, with Seiichirou sitting on a tool in front of Natsusa, and Natsusa holding a pair of scissors in his hand, both facing the big mirror. 

It had been a usual sight in Ibuki's bathroom from time to time, since they were in middle school. 

Come to think of it, it probably sounded a little scary; letting your classmate cutting your hair when both of you weren't even older than twelve, but Seiichirou's mother wasn't around—alright, let's stop right there. Ibuki didn't want to go down into that train of depressing thought. The point was, Seiichirou trusted Natsusa to do whatever with his hair, and so far, Natsusa never disappointed. 

He was also the one who gave Seiichirou his current short haircut, because as Natsusa said back then before they entered high school, "I will lose your bangs. I don't want you to look like a dork in high school. That's just unacceptable," even though Ibuki was pretty sure Seiichirou wouldn't care whether he would look like a dork or not. 

Natsusa got talent though, Ibuki had to admit that. If he didn't like his hair long, he probably would let Natsusa cut it for him as well. The guy had been doing his own hair for years after all. 

But back to the current sight before Ibuki, as he leaned down against the door frame. He had his arms crossed over his bare torso—he just woke up and too lazy to put on a shirt. Besides, he loved the way Yasunari flustered whenever he caught sight of his bare chest, accompanied with his gray sweatpants that hung low on his hips. He decided to stop taunting Yasunari as the younger guy tried to run away to the kitchen in an excuse to make some coffee when he caught sight of Natsusa and Seiichirou in the bathroom. 

He smiled softly to himself, didn't think that he would be able to see this sight again after he dumbly broke up with them. He missed this. 

"Rather than standing there, make yourself useful and get a broom to clean up,  _ Senpai _ ," Natsusa commented, still focused on Seiichirou's hair with his tongue between his lips. 

Ibuki grinned. "Yeah, alright. I'll clean up," he said without putting up a fight. 

Natsusa gave a final touch to Seiichirou, squinted at his reflection in the mirror and examined everything before he nodded to himself in satisfaction. " _ Yosh _ , all good." 

Seiichirou moved to stand up and Natsusa turned his focus to Ibuki. His green eyes squinted again. "You need to shave," he stated, scrutinized Ibuki's face. 

It made Ibuki's hand automatically flew up to his chin. And right, he got stubble there already. He didn't even notice. 

"Come here," Natsusa said again, gestured to the tool Seiichirou just vacated as the full-back disappeared behind the shower curtain to take his shower. A razor was ready in Natsusa's hand. "Hurry up." 

Ibuki obeyed, sat down and let Natsusa slid into the space between his legs. He also tilted his head obediently when Natsusa pushed his chin up.

"Stay still," Natsusa instructed, then started moving the razor across Ibuki's jaw. 

It wasn't the first time Natsusa did this for him—he also already grew stubble in high school, probably the France blood in him—but it was the first time Natsusa ever did this again to him after they made up. 

Natsusa worked silently and efficiently, and when he was done, his green eyes stared directly into Ibuki's before he leaned down and planted a kiss on Ibuki's lips. "Done," he mumbled between the kiss, "Now you're all prim and proper again."

Ibuki smiled, chased Natsusa's lips before letting the guy go and said, "Thanks."

He didn't ask, but he knew that deep down, Natsusa was probably halfway on forgiving him for leaving. 

Well, now he just needed to earn the rest of the half, didn't he? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki was never mad in his whole life, but right now, at the moment, he was really, truly mad. Natsusa could see it clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self indulgent as this is the result of discussion with Cattleya.

Ibuki was never mad in his whole life, but right now, at the moment, he was really, truly mad. Natsusa could see it clearly.

He was still smiling, but his eyes were no longer warm. He didn’t yell or cursing or doing anything violent like how Natsusa did when he was mad. He just stood there, his body rigid, and his whole gesture closed off.

“Well, thank you for your two cents, Natsusa. I really appreciate it,” he said, before he turned around and walked away, didn’t even bother to check whether Natsusa was following him or not. And the way Ibuki said Natsusa’s name was lacking the warmth and fond tone he usually had.

Natsusa had crossed a line, and he realized that he was so, so screwed.

_Ah. So this is what he’s like when he’s mad._

*

The fight started when Ibuki received a phone call from his ~~useless~~ mother, and still picked it up despite all Natsusa’s warning to not to. And of course, the call didn’t end well, with Ibuki sighing and sounded more desperate before his mother finally hung up on him.

Natsusa couldn’t help but said, “I told you not to pick up. She’s useless,” and then went on a rant about Ibuki’s mother. At some point, he probably—well, okay, he did say very, very _mean_ stuff that was pretty uncalled for, and apparently Ibuki had enough.

For all the years Natsusa had known Ibuki, this was the first time he saw Ibuki mad at him. Before this, he always tolerated whatever Natsusa did to him, and to be honest, he actually was kind of… happy?

He knew it was such a twisted feeling, and it wasn’t healthy at all, but he couldn’t help it.

Before, Ibuki was never mad at him because he only saw him as a child. And after, Ibuki was never mad because he felt like he owed Natsusa after he helped him get rid of his toxic family. And now, Ibuki was never mad because he was still guilty over the accident that caused him couldn’t play rugby anymore.

Natsusa kind of sick of it and that was the reason why he always tried to work Ibuki up so much even though he knew he was being unnecessarily mean.

But now, Ibuki was really mad and Natsusa felt so bad, but happy as well because it meant Ibuki was no longer feeling like he owed Natsusa something. Ibuki had seen him as equal, like how it was supposed to be.

Ibuki didn’t talk to him the whole walk back home, and Natsusa knew his place, tried to give Ibuki as much as space as possible, but when they reached Ibuki’s apartment and Ibuki still didn’t show any signs of stopping being mad, Natsusa thought he really should apologize now before it was too late.

“Guess I will stop agitating you now,” Natsusa spoke up, smiling a little as they entered the empty apartment, trying to light up the mood a little. The others were still in campus and would be back later. “And I’m really sorry,” Natsusa said, as he sighed, turned to face Ibuki properly. “I won’t do it again. Promise. What can I do to make up for it?”

Natsusa didn’t know what to expect since he never faced an angry Ibuki before, but he kind of hoped that Ibuki would forgive him. What he didn’t expect was the fact that Ibuki didn’t even reciprocate his smile, but he nodded.

“Just leave me alone for a bit, okay?” he said instead, struck Natsusa hard because he didn’t know what else to do if Ibuki didn’t forgive him, or worse, decided to leave them like back then.

His fear must’ve shown on his face because Ibuki reached up to pat the top of Natsusa’s head before he leaned closer to press a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry. I forgive you,” he said as he pulled away. The warmth was back on his eyes though not fully. “But just leave me alone for a little bit and I’ll be fine. I just don’t like being around people, especially you, when I’m angry. I don’t want to do or say something that I will regret.”

That was exactly why Ibuki was the kindest and the most selfless person Natsusa ever known. And also why he loved him. He really didn't deserve this guy, did he?

“Okay,” Natsusa said. “I’ll cook something for you so that when you’re hungry, you have something to eat.”

Ibuki nodded, smiling this time. “Thank you, Natsusa.” There. The usual way he said Natsusa’s name. “I’ll just be in our room.”

And Natsusa let Ibuki walked away after giving him one soft kiss on his lips. Hoping that Ibuki would notice how grateful he was that Ibuki forgave him through that one simple kiss. And it seemed like Ibuki did, from the way he kissed back and squeezed Natsusa’s waist before he let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should add Yuu in this fic. But when. HOW.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ueoka family won’t support me financially now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tag has been changed from OT4 to OT5!  
> Mashiro Yuu is now officially part of the boyfriends! Yaaaaay~!

When Ibuki went home that day, he was a little surprised to see Yuu there. He quickly overcame it though.

Even since the first time he saw the freshman, he knew that sooner or later, he would be a permanent fixture in his life. Because he was close to Natsusa, and he knew Yasunari was attracted to him. Though, Yuu only actually being brought into their fold only last week.

Ibuki liked the kid. He was smart, cute, kind, even though he was so, so bad at cooking it was even worse than him and Sei. Yuu was totally hopeless in the kitchen. But it was fine since they got Natsusa and Yasunari to handle all the cooking anyway.

And to his surprised, Yuu took all the polyamory thing going on between them very, very well. He blended in easily. So, Ibuki shouldn’t be surprised to find the guy hanging out in his apartment more often even though Yuu was actually only involved with Natsusa and Yasunari. Both Ibuki and Sei found him cute, and he flustered so bad when he accidentally stumbled upon Ibuki and Sei’s shower time, so Ibuki knew he found them attractive, but the urge to approach each other still wasn’t strong. Ibuki himself preferred not to rush it. He’d rather have Yuu got used to Natsusa and Yasunari first before being crowded with two more guys.

Okay. He was straying even further to his initial intention. He plopped down next to Yasunari on the couch, received the piece of apple Natsusa offered to him and took a deep breath. He wasn’t actually comfortable sharing this in front of Yuu yet, but he got over it. Yuu was part of them now. He would know sooner or later.

He ate the apple that shaped like a bunny in one go and after he finished chewing, he spoke up. “I cut off all financial ties between me and the rest of Ueoka family. I’m on my own now.”

He waited until everyone digested that, and he wasn’t surprised when Natsusa turned the TV off immediately and turned to him with his green eyes wide open. “ _You what_?”

“Ueoka family won’t support me financially now.”

“I got that the first time, Ibuki- _senpai_. But why?”

For someone who had been hating the whole Ueoka family except Ibuki for years now, he didn’t expect Natsusa to ask the obvious like that. But probably he was just too shocked.

Ibuki shrugged, reaching for another apple. “It’s about time anyway, right? I don’t want to be dependent on them my whole life.”

Everyone was still staring at him. Natsusa wide-eyed, Sei with his expressionless face, Yasunari nodded in understanding—even though he only started being in relationship with them, he already knew Ibuki since high school so at least he got a basic understanding of what was happening between him and the rest of Ueokas—and Yuu looked like he was a little confused, but stayed silent. Ibuki hoped Natsusa and Yasunari would fill him up later.

After a moment of silence, Sei finally moved and squeezed his waist, letting him know that he was proud of him and glad of his decision as Natsusa control his shocked face.

“But how do you pay your bills now?”

Before Ibuki could answer though, Yuu already spoke up.

“Ibuki- _senpai_ is a quite famous YouTuber, you know? I bet he made some fortune from there.”

Silence again, in which Natsusa broke it with,“ _He what_?”

Natsusa turned to face Ibuki with his whole body now. “Since when you are a YouTuber? How? Why you never tell me?”

Yuu looked guilty breaking the news like that, causing Natsusa to overreacted, and Ibuki quickly shot him a smile, letting him know that it was okay and he could handle it.

“Er, I actually started it when we broke up because I was bored and lonely?” Ibuki started his explanation. “It’s just simple videos. I just talked about the law to make common people understand the law better because it can get very, very difficult if you don’t understand it, especially the stuff for our everyday life, and somehow… it blows.”

“Because your explanation is so easy and fun!” Yuu chimed in, smiling bright as he pulled out his tablet. “Look, this is _senpai_ ’s channel. The followers' count is amazing and the content is really, really great.”

Ibuki grinned shyly at Yuu. “Thanks.” He let Natsusa examined his channel through Yuu’s tablet before he spoke again. “So, Yuu’s right. I made enough money from there now I can stand on my own two feet without Ueoka’s fund. Though it doesn’t mean I can throw away money just like before… I need to be careful. But don’t worry. We can live comfortably still.”

Natsusa sighed, but when he looked up at Ibuki again, he smiled. “Well, I’m glad that you finally do that. The less you’re involved with them, the better. And don’t worry about your financial situation. Sei is good with numbers, he can budget everything and I will enforce it.”

“That will be great,” Ibuki said, turned to look at Sei who nodded. “Besides, I got the apartment and the car already anyway. They’re not taking it back because, as I quote my grandma, ‘It’s a cheap apartment and car. I don’t need it.’” Ibuki ended with a close impression of his grandma which made Natsusa rolled his eyes.

“I just wanna tell you guys about it,” Ibuki said again. “And now that everything is out in the open, especially about my channel, I also wanna know you guys opinion about this new segment I’ve been thinking about for my content?”

“What is it?” Yasunari asked.

“Making a boyfriend tag thingy with you all? To raise awareness about polyamory especially. I wanna let the public knows that we work well, and probably giving some tips and trick for others with polyamory relationship out there. If you guys mind, I won’t do it.”

“Oh! That sounds great actually!” Yuu perked up. “I can help you with the editing and stuff? Not that you are bad at it but… you know…” he trailed off, blushed furiously which made Ibuki chuckled.

“No, no. That’s awesome. I’m not as good as you are in computer stuff. You can help.”

“We won’t mind,” Natsusa answered for both Sei and Yasunari too. He looked excited as well, and Ibuki couldn’t help but reach out to him to leave a kiss on his cheek.

“Cool. Now, you can start the movie again. I’m not gonna make another video until next week, at least.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ueoka Ibuki is a heartbreaker by nature. It's freaking annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number24 anime just ended and I'm so saaad T.T I hope they make 2nd season and the twitter doesn't stop posting because it's the highlight of my day. 
> 
> Anyway, お疲れ様でした！
> 
> But don't worry, this fanfic is forever on going if I have a say in it. 
> 
> Warning: Unbetaed like usual. And also, heavy implication of Kazutaka/Ibuki, Ethan/Ibuki and Taisei/Ibuki.

The first time Yasunari saw it was on one weekend. He was on a date with Yuu, because just like Natsusa said, "You guys have to have one on one time too!" and they were just out of the ice cream parlor when he spotted Ibuki- _san_. 

He was with Kazutaka- _san_. It wasn't actually a rare sight. Yasunari knew that Ibuki and Kazutaka were close in high school, but what surprised Yasunari was the fact that they were walking _too close_. 

Yasunari was sure Kazutaka- _san_ had his palm on Ibuki- _san_ 's waist, held him close as they walked down the road. 

Yasunari wasn't actually jealous, his feelings for Ibuki- _san_ (and also Seiichirou) wasn't as intense as his feelings for Natsusa and Yuu, but he thought the five of them were kind of exclusive?

But before he could say anything, Yuu already dragged him to the opposite direction. "Look, Yasunari- _kun_ , let's buy candies for everyone!" 

*

To be quite honest, Yasunari forgot the encounter with Ibuki and Kazutaka almost immediately—because Yuu kissed him stupid after the date—but his memory refreshed when he saw Ibuki- _san_ after practice that day. 

No, not because Kazutaka was also around—there would be blood bath if someone from Koufuuin roamed around Doushisha freely—but still, Ibuki was in the similar situation. 

It was with Taylor- _senpai_ this time though. 

Ibuki was standing, leaning against the wall in the locker room while Taylor crowded him. It looked like they just finished shower, and Taylor leaned so casually into Ibuki's personal space, _playing with Ibuki's hair_. 

Yasunari blinked, and decided he should step in before Taylor did something to Ibuki that would enrage Natsusa and Seiichirou.

"Ibuki- _san_ ," he called, made the blonde turn his attention from Taylor to him. "Let's go home?" 

"Oh, you're crashing at Ibuki's place tonight?" Taylor- _senpai_ chimed in, definitely couldn't read the mood. 

Ibuki tapped him on his shoulder, to make Taylor moved away a little so he could approach Yasunari. "Yasunari sleeps with me almost every night, Ethan. Come on then. Let me grab my bag first." 

" _What_? How about me?" Taylor- _senpai_ demanded, following Ibuki's trail while Ibuki just laughed. 

Yasunari really wanted to ask what the hell did it mean, but he didn't know how. 

*

Yasunari had to admit that it really bugged him. He was still thinking about the best way to approach this subject a few days later when he saw Ibuki with Taisei, Takumi and Makoto. 

He watched them just in case—because Taisei _hated_ Ibuki with his everything, and he didn't want them to get into unnecessary fight. 

But then Takumi said something to Taisei that made Yasunari frozen in place. 

"I don't know which one is worst; you and Ibuki now or you and Ibuki when you two were fucking." 

Ibuki laughed while Taisei blushed and then hit Ibuki's shoulder with his fist, which did nothing to make Ibuki stopped laughing. 

"You know, I hear hate-fuck is kinda satisfying too," Ibuki said between his laughter, made Makoto and Takumi laughed with him and Taisei blushed even harder. 

"Shut the fuck up." 

"Maybe it will work," Makoto said, clearly contemplating. "You should start fucking again to ease the tension." 

Ibuki nodded. "We have to do it in our old room like we used to, though. My place is cramped most days," he said with his usual charming smile. 

Taisei just rolled his eyes, but he _didn't say no_. 

_What the actual fuck. Wasn't Ibuki in relationship with Natsusa and Seiichirou already back then?_

*

Yasunari finally got his chance to breach this subject a few days after the whole Taisei fiasco. 

Ibuki wasn't home, went out with Yuu to buy new laptop for him because Ibuki accidentally poured his coffee on his old one. So it was Yasunari, Seiichirou and Natsusa in Ibuki's apartement. 

"Um," Yasunari started. Natsusa immediately turned his attention from TV to him while Seiichirou stayed stoic. 

"Yeah?" Natsusa prompted. 

"I actually should ask this to Ibuki- _san_ , but…" Yasunari chewed his bottom lip, while Natsusa raised an eyebrow before he turned his body on the couch to fully face Yasunari. 

"What's up?" 

"Are we… the five of us… I mean, are we exclusive?" 

Natsusa nodded. "Yup. It's just the five of us. Why?" 

"I think… I think Ibuki- _san_ is not as exclusive to us as I thought?" 

Natsusa blinked, and even Yasunari could feel Seiichirou tensed. 

"What make you think so?" Natsusa asked again, sounded calm somehow which made Yasunari took a deep breath and started explaining. 

"I saw him with Kazutaka- _san_ few days ago when I was on a date with Yuu. And then again with Taylor- _senpai_ . And just a few days ago, Makoto- _senpai_ said that Ibuki _san_ and Taisei _-san_ used to…"

"Fuck?" Natsusa cut him off before Yasunari had the courage to continue. 

Yasunari nodded. He stole a glance to both Natsusa and Seiichirou and cursed himself. He knew it was a bad idea to bring it up to them. He should've confronted Ibuki first and let him explain. While this way, the two would probably _murder_ Ibuki. 

But unexpectedly, Natsusa chuckled. It made Yasunari snap his gaze up on him, to make sure Natsusa really chuckled and not plotting murder. 

" _Senpai_ is a special case between us, though,' Natsusa said. "You know him. He's naturally charming without even trying. People are having a crush on him all the time." 

"So, you're saying that all Kazutaka- _san,_ Taylor- _senpai_ and Taisei- l _san_ are having a crush on Ibuki- _san_? But—but they said Taisei- _san_ and Ibuki _-san were_ also—" 

Natsusa raised his hand to stop Yasunari from talking and then ruffled his hair. "I'm supposed to ease you into this whole Ibuki-fiasco actually, but since you already figured it out, I guess I have no choice.

" _Senpai_ is always a special case for us. He likes sex and he does casual sex as easy as breathing. That's why poly works well for him. So, yes. Feeling-wise, we are exclusive. But sex-wise? Not really. He asks Sei and I first though before he does something. If we said no, then he would stop. 

"Kazutaka _-san_ is a good guy, and we approve of him, but poor guy actually fell in love with Ibuki _-senpai_ ," Natsusa sighed. "He's still in love with him even now but understand that Ibuki _-senpai_ won't feel the same way because he has us. Taisei _-san_ also, he had this ridiculous huge crush on _Senpai_ . Especially when they were roommates. I don't think they're doing anything now. Especially since Taisei _-san_ is in committed relationship as well. They probably just teasing him." 

Yasunari wanted to cut him off, asking who was Taisei in relationship with now because it was such a huge news to him, but he was still curious about Ibuki. 

"And Ethan- _senpai_?" Natsusa chuckled and shook his head. "Sei and I already gave him the okay, but I don't think _Senpai_ 's gonna put out with that one. Not soon, at least. Ethan- _senpai_ could be another case like Kazutaka _-san_ and I don't think _Senpai_ wants that. He's a heartbreaker by nature. It's freaking annoying." 

"He had a girlfriend too back then when he was a freshman," Seiichirou suddenly said. 

Natsusa slapped him though. "That one is just sex friend, Sei! How many time should I tell you the difference. _Senpai_ doesn't have girlfriend because he has _boyfriends_. _Us._ " 

Yasunari blinked, tried to digest all the info he just received. "But why… why Ibuki _-san_ doesn't just bring them into our fold? I mean, I don't think Seiichirou and him have the same feeling to me like me to you or to Yuu? And yet we're okay with that?" 

"First," Natsusa said, held one finger up in front of Yasunari's face. "We're okay because I actually love all of you. And even though _Senpai_ doesn't feel the same way, feelings are actually involved. In _Senpai_ 's case, he didn't bring anyone in because he doesn't have feelings for them. None at all. It's just sex for him and the other party is always the one gets a heartbreak. He just couldn't help it. He loves me. He loves Sei and he is on the way there with you and Yuu, so that's it. Other than us is pretty meaningless." 

"I think he has feelings for Kazutaka _-san_ though," Seiichirou said again, made Natsusa hummed as he thought over it. 

"You're probably right. Kazutaka _-san_ knows about us anyway. He has learned how to share _Senpai_ since high school." 

"So does it… does it mean Kazutaka _-san_ will be with us too?"

At Yasunari's question, Natsusa laughed out loud. "In our dream, yeah. Kazutaka- _san_ is so possessive and his jealous streak is even worse than Sei. He's also the loyal type. He tolerates us because that's the only way he can have _Senpai_. But to actually joining us? No way. He only has his eyes on _Senpai_ and _Senpai_ only. So, even if _Senpai_ finally reciprocates that feeling, he will never join us. Only between _Senpai_ and him." 

It was too much information for Yasunari, but he guessed it all cleared now. 

Natsusa patted Yasunari's shoulder. "I will talk to him to include you and Yuu in his 'permission slip' to have another sex partner other than us. Just tell him if you don't like the guy or girl. Also, if you actually want him to be really, really exclusive with us, you should also tell him. He will stop." 

"You two are okay with it though?" 

Natsusa and Seiichirou both nodded. "We are," Natsusa said.

Yasunari raked his fingers through his hair and let out a long breath. "I think I will be okay too. But I'm gonna talk to him." 

"Good, good. Now, Sei, can you call _Senpai_ and have him buy that expensive chocolate we like? Payment for making us having this traumatic conversation." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my God. We're gonna die, aren't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cattleya as always for her wonderful ideas.

Yasunari let himself into Ibuki's apartement, mumbled, "Excuse me," because despite of the fact that Ibuki already gave him a key, he still felt kind of awkward. He locked the door behind him and walked past Sei and Yuu who were sitting on the couch in the living room; with Sei reading and Yuu playing with his iPad. The two didn't even look up when he entered, so he just left the groceries he just bought—with Ibuki's credit card of course, which Yasunari actually also still felt bad using it but Ibuki insisted—on the table. 

Natsusa had to go back home for three days because of family matter and left Sei, Ibuki, Yasunari and Yuu alone to fend for themselves. With Natsusa's absence, the most logical option was to let Yasunari cooked because other than Natsusa, he was the only one who knew his way in the kitchen. 

Yasunari was about to put everything away when he was being hit with the sudden urge to go to the toilet, so he rushed, and left the groceries on the table. 

*

When Yasunari went out from the toilet and was about to continue putting away the groceries before he prepared food everyone, he stopped abruptly as he caught the sight of the table. 

His groceries were _ gone _ . 

"Sei-san, where are the groceries I put on the table earlier?" Yasunari asked, very, very slowly. 

He could guess the answer. Since Sei was now alone in the living room. But he didn't want to  _ believe _ it. 

"Yuu brought it to the kitchen." 

_ Oh my God. _

*

Ibuki yawned widely as he walked out of the room. He just had a pretty good afternoon nap and now was ready for some food. 

He heard someone already cooking in the kitchen and thought, ' _ Good, Natsusa already started cooking. _ ' 

But when he entered the living room, he saw Sei sitting on the couch reading, and Yasunari was standing in front of him. His face was _very, very_ pale and his mouth was hanging open. 

He was about to ask what was wrong when his brain caught up. 

_ Natsusa isn't here. He's going back home for three days.  _

And if Natsusa wasn't here, and the only one who could cook between them was Yasunari  _ but _ Yasunari was still standing in the middle of living room with pale face, it wasn't really hard to connect the dots. 

"Oh my God. We're gonna die, aren't we?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf had found his prey rabbit at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contain heavy Ibuki/Yuu.

To be freaking honest, Natsusa didn't actually expect this. 

Well, he knew what kind of person Ibuki was, since he knew him since they were very little. He knew that Ibuki was kind, the most selfless person he ever encountered, generous as hell and charming. 

While Yuu? Yuu was just as kind as Ibuki. With them in the same room, the kindness would be overwhelming. They always took care of everyone else in their own way.

So, yes, when Natsusa brought Yuu into the fold, he knew that Yuu and Ibuki would get along. 

But he wasn't exactly expecting  _ this development _ . 

Where Yuu and Ibuki were always,  _ always _ being found making out in every room and corner of the apartment. 

Like right now. Yuu was sitting on Ibuki's lap, kissing each other deeply, Ibuki had his hands under Yuu's shirt and Yuu had managed to take Ibuki's shirt off somehow, the poor shirt was now discarded on the floor. And when Ibuki moved his hand, Yuu made a very  _ delicious _ sound and Natsusa was sure Ibuki managed to get his fingers on Yuu's nipples. He was pretty sensitive on that part. 

The view was very hot. Why the hell not? Having your boyfriends making out before your very own eyes were always hot. And Natsusa was pretty sure this heavy make out would escalate and it was either they would fuck there on the couch, or they would somehow be rational enough to bring it to the bedroom. Natsusa was enjoying the progress. 

He would love to join, but he was too damn tired to do anything. The training was hard—he was aware, he was the one who created the program—and both Sei and Yasunari were too tired to go to Ibuki's place and decided to just crash at the dorm instead. Yuu and Natsusa went here because Ibuki didn't do well being alone. 

But if he had known it would turn out like this, it probably would be better for him to stay back at the dorm with Yasunari. 

Natsusa knew Ibuki loved sex, but even with him, Sei and Yasunari, he was still pretty insatiable. But now? Natsusa guessed he had found the perfect person for it. Because Yuu was just as insatiable. Just look at them now, still very full of energy despite the hard practice earlier. 

When Yuu finally pulled back to undo Ibuki's pants, Natsusa chuckled and shook his head. They definitely wouldn't make it to the bed. "You guys have fun. I'm going to bed." 

Yuu was trying to say, "Goodnight, Nats—" but before he could finish his sentence, Ibuki was sucking on his throat, and made him moan. 

Natsusa chuckled fondly at them, before he disappeared into the bedroom to curl under the blanket and wait for them to finish so they could cuddle him. 

The wolf had found his prey rabbit at last.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki had a nightmare about the motorbike accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nightmare involving accident of Ibuki and Natsusa, Ibuki having a breakdown. 
> 
> Main pairing: Ibuki/Yuu. 
> 
> Unbetaed as usual.

Somehow, Yuu was stirred awake. It was still dark in the room, so it meant that it was night still. He blinked and checked the digital clock on the wall across him. True, it was three a.m. He was about to curl back to sleep against Seiichirou, when he noticed Natsusa was awake on the other side of Seiichirou. 

The guy was sitting down, and he looked like he was deep in thought. Yuu pushed himself up too. "Natsusa?" he called quietly, didn't want to wake Seiichirou, Yasunari or Ibuki—wait. Ibuki wasn't in the bed. Yasunari was curling alone with the empty space next to him. "Where is Ibuki?" he asked, still as quiet. 

Natsusa turned to look at him and offered him a sad smile that made Yuu's heart clenched painfully. He rarely saw that expression on Natsusa. 

The guy pointed at the door, which Yuu realized now that it was slightly ajar, the lights from the living room right outside poured from the opened space. "Can you check up on him?" Natsusa whispered. The, "I'm worried," was left out, but Yuu understood nonetheless. So he nodded. The confused look of, "Why didn't you do that?" must've shown on his face because Natsusa sighed a little. 

"I don't think it's a good idea for him to be with me at the moment," he said. And Yuu's worry spiked up. Natsusa gave him a reassuring look though, before gesturing to him to go and check on Ibuki, so Yuu quickly—but tried to be as quiet as possible—climbed down from the bed and slipped out of the room. 

It took a minute for him to find Ibuki. He wasn't in the living room. Or the kitchen. Or anywhere inside the apartment. Until Yuu found the sliding door towards the balcony was slightly opened, and the curtain covering it being blown gently by the wind. 

Yuu peeked from the curtain, and he found Ibuki standing there. His head hung low. Yuu knocked, and said, "It's me," before he stepped out to the balcony. 

Ibuki turned around and smiled at him, but the smile was clearly forced. Now that Yuu was standing close to him, he noticed how sweaty he was, despite the cool night air and the air conditioner in their room. His sleep shirt stuck against his damp skin, and his hands trembled. 

"You don't look okay," Yuu stated, now very worried. "What happened?" 

Ibuki shook his head, but Yuu kept staring at him, until he sighed and noticed that Yuu wasn't going away until he was sure Ibuki was okay again. "It's—" Ibuki stuttered. "It's a nightmare." 

Yuu didn't respond, knew that Ibuki had something else to say. But when the next words spilled from Ibuki's mouth were, "About the accident," Yuu immediately knew why Natsusa asked him to check on Ibuki instead of doing it himself. Seeing Natsusa at this moment, when the evidence was really clear from the scar on Natsusa's neck, wouldn't do any good for Ibuki.

"Can I hug you?" Yuu asked, wasn't sure whether Ibuki would welcome the touch now. He didn't answer for a moment, but then he nodded and that was the permission Yuu needed to pull Ibuki into his arms, let the older guy buried his face on Yuu's neck while he rubbed his back gently. 

Few moments later, Ibuki started sobbing, clutching the back of Yuu's shirt and Yuu only tightened his hug, and didn't intend to let him go. 

"Natsusa is okay," he whispered, hoping Ibuki would hear it between his sobs. "Natsusa is okay. He's happy. He forgave you. The nightmares won't go away immediately, but I will be here to hug you and assure you that everything is okay now. _We_ will all be here for you, Ibuki. We're okay." Yuu kept repeating those words, over and over again until finally, Ibuki's sobs died down little by little. 

"I don't understand why nobody is blaming me for the accident when it's clearly my fault," Ibuki said, voice hoarse. He still didn't let Yuu go though. "Natsusa doesn't. Seiichirou doesn't. Even Natsusa's parents don't blame me, when I ruined their son's rugby career." 

"Because it's not your fault," Yuu said. "Natsusa told me what happened. There was a speeding car who suddenly appeared from the corner. You did your best to avoid it, but it's an accident, Ibuki." 

"I shouldn't agree to take Natsusa back that day." 

"Maybe. But it doesn't mean that Natsusa wouldn't get fatal injuries. He could just walk on the sidewalk and someone could hit him. Accident could happen, anytime, anywhere." 

Ibuki was silent this time. Yuu ran his fingers through his hair and continued, "Natsusa already forgave you. Why don't you try to forgive yourself now?" 

Ibuki didn't answer, just squeezed Yuu a little harder and Yuu turned his head to press a gentle kiss on Ibuki's temple. They stayed like that for a while, but Yuu knew it must be not very comfortable for Ibuki—they have 15 centimeters height difference after all—so Yuu patted his shoulder and said, "You wanna go back to bed? Or somewhere else more comfortable for us?" 

Ibuki finally pulled himself away, Yuu wiped the trace of tears from his face and cupped his face gently, while Ibuki nodded. "Not to bed though. I don't—I don't think I can face Natsusa now." 

"To the guest bedroom then." 

Ibuki nodded again, and Yuu guided him back inside the apartment. Ibuki's hands weren't trembling anymore, but Yuu still held it and rubbed his thumb against his knuckles.

"I still need to tell Natsusa that you're okay and we're moving to the guest bedroom for the night though. You wanna wait for me or settle in first?" Yuu asked when they almost reached their bedroom. 

"I can settle in first," Ibuki answered. "Just be quick?" 

"Sure," Yuu responded, smiled at Ibuki and let the guy headed towards the guest bedroom while he peeked through the door. Natsusa was still sitting on the bed like before, and he perked up when he saw Yuu. He deflated a little when Yuu didn't come in, and also without Ibuki in tow. 

"He's okay," Yuu whispered to assure Natsusa. "He just needs a space tonight so we'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom. I'm sure he'll be fine later." 

Natsusa looked like he wanted to argue, and Yuu was ready to counter it because Ibuki did need the space right now, but in the end, Natsusa nodded. "Thank you, Yuu." 

"No problem at all. Good night, Natsusa." 

"Good night." 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was true that Yasunari was the first one who got a crush on Yuu, but he wasn’t as brave as Ibuki to initiate stuff with Yuu.

Even though Yuu was the last one to be added to their relationship, Ibuki and Yuu hit it off immediately. Yuu enabled Ibuki’s tendency to be touchy-feely all the time. He actually  _ initiated _ it sometimes, so it sated Ibuki’s touched-starved feelings. Once Yuu joined their fold, Ibuki only rarely clung to Natsusa, Seiichirou, and Yasunari. It felt like Yuu had filled up Ibuki’s touch quota and only needed some from the others. Which was pretty nice since even though the other three weren't as touchy-feely as Ibuki. 

Like right now, Ibuki was doing his assignments, glasses perched up on his handsome face, and Yuu was sitting on his lap and playing with his tablet. Sometimes Ibuki nuzzled Yuu’s hair before going back to his work, and they had been like that for over an hour. 

Yasunari could only look at them longingly. It was true that he was the first one who got a crush on Yuu, but he wasn’t as brave as Ibuki to initiate stuff with Yuu. No, he wasn’t jealous—because Ibuki and Yuu were very cute together—but he also wanted to do that as well with Yuu. To be that comfortable. 

“Okay, I’m done,” Ibuki announced, and Yuu looked up at him with a pretty smile.

“Wanna get your reward now,  _ Senpai _ ?” he asked as he took off Ibuki’s glasses and started kissing him. Knowing Ibuki and Yuu, it wasn’t really a surprise to see that it got heated pretty fast. 

Yasunari blushed and tried to avert his gaze, but at the same time, he also wanted to keep watching. It was such a dilemma for him. 

True, it was only Yuu and him who never did  _ it,  _ just the two of them. As he said before, he wasn’t as brave as Ibuki to initiate stuff with Yuu, and even when it was Yuu who started it, he always chickened out in the end. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, seriously. 

“Get a room,” Natsusa said, bringing Yasunari back to reality as well. 

Both Ibuki and Yuu just giggled before rushing off to the room. Natsusa sighed as he sat down next to Yasunari. He then gave him a look. 

“What?” Yasunari asked, pretty self-conscious because he was pretty sure that he was still blushing, and got a semi in his pants. 

“They won’t mind you joining them, you know.”

Yasunari groaned mentally. “I know. It’s just—I just—” Yasunari stuttered, but Natsusa took pity on him and patted his thigh. 

“It’s alright. Sometimes you love someone so much you don’t know what to do with it. Just give it time, okay?” Natsusa said. “But to remind you, we will still be here waiting no matter how long it takes for you to come around.”

At Natsusa’s words, Yasunari let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and relaxed a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
